Irresistible
by Megan Williams
Summary: Y es por ello que ninguna de nuestras relaciones ha funcionado, fue porque nuestros corazones se pertenecían desde hace mucho tiempo y estaban esperando a ser juntados.


**N/A.- Hello lectores de fanfiction bueno primero que nada decirles a las personas que siguen mis historias que estoy trabajando en sus contis, pero en cuento oí esta canción de One Direction xD quise hacer un Song Fic, la letra me pareció linda así que bueno…se los dejo. **

**Disclaimer.- iCarly no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon, y tampoco la canción.**

* * *

_**Irresistible**_

**Sam POV**

Sábado por la noche…

Nos encontramos recostadas en el sillón de tu sala, en tu departamento; tú tienes la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo. Tus dedos están entrelazados con los míos, puedo sentir tu respiración y también los latidos de mi corazón.

La televisión está encendida con la programación del Show de la Vaquita, esa ridícula seria que nos gusta tanto a ambas; casi por costumbre veo el reloj del pequeño mueble…marcan las 11: 45 pm.

- Ya es tarde – te digo casi susurrando. Sé que me oíste, porque siento que te levantas de tu sitio para verme a la cara.

- Quédate – me pides con ese tono dulce que siempre usas conmigo.

Al no tener una respuesta mía, depositas en mi mejilla un beso suave. Yo cierro los ojos para sentir de mejor forma el contacto de tus labios con mi piel.

Quien nos viera creería que somos una pareja, una tierna y joven pareja….Que cosa más cursi seria creer eso. Y es porque…no sé qué es lo que provocas en mí, sacas la parte buena…amable y gentil que tengo guardada en algún rincón de mí ser; pero la única persona que logra encontrarla eres tú.

Continuo sin responderte, solo te miro con mis ojos azules fríos y distantes, pero puedo jurar que cuando te miro a ti…mis ojos muestran ternura y… ¿amor? No lo sé, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que te encuentro tan linda en todos los sentidos.

Paso mi mano por tus mejillas y te sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa desaparece en unos segundos.

_**Don't try to make me stay**__** – No intentes hacer que me quede.**__**  
**__**Or ask if I´m okay – O me preguntes si estoy bien.**__**  
**__**I don't have the answer - No tengo la respuesta.**__**  
**__**Don't make me stay the night**__** – No hagas que me quede la noche.**__**  
**__**Or ask if I´m alright**__** – O me preguntes si estoy de acuerdo.**__**  
**__**I don't have the answer**__** - No tengo la respuesta.**_

- No puedo – respondo al fin.

- ¿Por qué? – me cuestionas.

- Sencillamente no puedo – vuelvo a repetirte, mientras mi mirada se desvía hacia el piso de la alfombra

- Sam…- dices - ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntas, nuevamente con ese tono dulce.

No quisiera oír esa pregunta, porque la verdad no sabría cómo explicarte como me siento, no sé si me siento bien o tal vez mal…pero estoy segura de que este sentir es algo positivo de cierta manera.

- Sam – me llamas otra vez – háblame ¿sí?

Tampoco respondo, parece que mi mente estuviera bloqueada. Todo lo que hago es volver mi mirada hacia ti y ver tus ojos marrones chocando con mis azules, tomo tus manos y las acaricio, no sé qué rayos hago, no entiendo ni porque lo único que sé es que quiero hacerlo.

_**Heartache… doesn't last forever**__** – Angustia...que no durará por siempre.**__**  
**__**I'll say I'm fine**__** - Yo dire estoy bien.**__**  
**__**Midnight ain't no time for laughing**__** - Medianoche y no es momento de reir.**__**  
**__**When you say goodbye**__** - Cuando dices adios.**_

Siento una débil angustia…de no poder hacer más, porque hay un temor dentro de mí. No sé cómo reaccionar estando cerca de ti, ya no sé qué hacer con todas las emociones que se acumulan en mi…es tan estúpido.

- Estoy bien – te contesto después de pensar un largo momento.

- Sam pareces un zombi poniendo esa cara – comentas y luego te ríes, fijo mi mirada en ti otra vez…paras de hacerlo en cuanto te topas con mi seriedad, sabes que no es momento de burlarte de mí.

Volteo a mirar el reloj, este marca las 12: 00 am, es hora de que me retire y nada de lo que digas podrá convencerme de quedarme. Me levanto del sofá decidida a salir por la puerta, noto que tú me sigues salgo y me quedo en el pasillo esperando que me despidas como es costumbre.

Y así lo haces…

Te apoyas en el marco de la puerta y pronuncias…

- Adiós…- esa palabra tan corta, sale de tus labios

_**And it's your lips**__** – Haces que tus labios sean.**__**  
**__**So kisseable**__** – Tan besables.**__**  
**__**And your kiss**__** – Y tus besos.**__**  
**__**unmeassable – Tan imperdibles.**__**  
**__**Your finger tips**__** – Y tus dedos.**__**  
**__**So it's searchable**__** - Tan acariciables.**__**  
**__**And your eyes**__** – Y tus ojos.**__**  
**__**Irresistible – Irresistibles.**_

Te observo una vez más, pero ya no puedo negarme a nada. Estoy completamente loca por ti…de una manera tan adictiva que no sabría cómo explicarla, y es quizás aquí…cuando comienzo a entender que quizás todas nuestras muestras de cariño sobrepasan los límites porque…tal vez haya algo más entre ambas.

Me acerco a ti tan rápidamente que tú no tienes tiempo a reaccionar, te tomo por la cintura y uno mis labios con los tuyos. Me correspondes el beso y eso me hace increíblemente feliz.

Nos adentramos en el departamento nuevamente, no importa si hacemos un poco de ruido de igual manera Spencer no se encuentra esta noche en casa. Llegamos al sofá donde antes reposábamos, te sigo besando mientras te acomodo en el.

Ahora tu estas debajo mío, nuestros labios continúan unidos y moviéndose en cambio tus manos tocan las mías y nuestros dedos se dan caricias tan suaves que siento cosquillas en ellos. Cortamos el beso por falta de aire, tu mirada se topa con la mía mostrándome la misma expresión que siempre…dulzura.

Trato de incorporarme, fingir que nada paso e irme pero algo me detiene…eres tu quien sujeta mi camisa pidiéndome que repita mi acción de hace un momento y quizás por inercia, lo hago.

Vuelvo a besarte.

_**I've tried to ask myself**__** – He tratado de preguntarme a mí mismo.**__**  
**__**You asked someone else**__** - ¿Debo ver a alguien más?**__**  
**__**I wish I knew the answer**__** - Desearía saber la respuesta.**__**  
**__**But I know**__**If I go now**__** - Pero yo sé que si me voy ahora.**__**  
**__**And I'm on my own tonight**__** – Y estoy solo está noche.**__**  
**__**I'll never know the answer**__** – Nunca sabré la respuesta.**_

Pasamos tanto tiempo juntas, de lunes a domingo, todos los días, todas las tardes e incluso noches. Cuando me quedo a dormir contigo ambas siempre nos abrazamos sin importa el clima, después de todo nos gusta estar así y compartir el calor de la otra aparte de que sé que tú eres una friolenta.

Muchas veces me hecho la pregunta de que si debería volver con Freddie o volver a estar de novia con algún chico de la escuela, sin embargo no obtengo respuesta porque yo sé que si consigo novio el solo me distraería y me apartaría de ti, cosa que no quiero porque ya estoy acostumbrada a estar contigo todo el tiempo y me gusta pasar ese tiempo contigo. No importa lo que estemos haciendo si lo hacemos juntas para mi es lo mejor; sé que nunca te lo digo pero…se también que te das cuenta por la forma en que sonrió o te miro.

Carly deja de besarme y se levanta del sillón para luego subir por las escaleras, me quedo quieta…por primera vez no entiendo su reacción.

- No vienes – me dice haciendo sonar la pregunta más como una orden.

Sonrió, no puedo irme claro que no, si lo hago nunca sabré que es lo que escondemos tú y yo detrás de nuestra extraña amistad. Somos polos opuestos que por alguna razón estamos unidas, es posible que sea nuestro lazo amistoso pero quizás haya algo escondido…un sentimiento más fuerte que el cariño que sentimos.

Te sigo sin más preámbulo, entre risas y abrazos llegamos a tu habitación. Me tomas de la mano y me diriges a tu cama, sonríes…a partir de este momento quizás todo cambie.

Mis labios y los tuyos vuelven a tocarse, esta vez con más desesperación. Nuevamente estoy encima de ti, me quitas mi chaqueta negra y la arrojas lejos; yo bajo mis labios a tu cuello…beso con suavidad el lugar pero de repente te doy una mordida dejándote una marca enorme, dejo que tú repitas mi acción. Solo que tú lo haces con más fuerza gruño en respuesta la pequeña herida que se me dejaste.

Tus manos van deshaciendo los botones de mi camisa a cuadros, yo en cambio te quito la playera que traes puesta. Quedamos en las mismas condiciones, pero antes de quitarte el brasier…beso tus hombros y los acaricio con tanta delicadeza que me sorprenda que yo sea capaz de mostrar ese sentimiento.

_**Midnight doesn't last forever**__** – Medianoche no durara para siempre.**__**  
**__**Dark turns to light**__** – Oscuros giros a la luz.**__**  
**__**Heartache …flips my world**__** – Angustia…volteo mi mundo.**__**  
**__**To round i'm fooling**__** – Estoy cayendo.**__**  
**__**Down down down**__** – Abajo, abajo, abajo.**__**  
**__**That's why**__** – Es por eso que.**_

Sé que la noche no es eterna pero esta vez me gustaría que lo sea, porque estoy viendo como esa angustia desaparece de mi interior y comienzo a darme cuenta que…estoy cayendo en toda tu…de una forma la cual no puedo describir.

Una vez que el brasier que llevabas puesto cae al suelo, beso y muerdo tus senos. Me gusta la sensación que le causan a mis labios, todo es tan adictivo y no cabe duda que yo me estoy enamorando de ti…o tal vez me estoy dando cuenta que ya lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Mis besos bajan por tu abdomen y tú me retiras mi camisa, yo me arranco mi propio brasier y vuelvo a tus labios para que ambas sintamos la sensación de nuestros pechos desnudos, te abrazo tan fuerte…tengo miedo perderte, pero sé que no lo hare ya que una vez tu misma me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, confió en esa promesa. Confió en toda ti…Carly…lo hago tan ciegamente que muchas veces llego a pensar si eres real, porque eres tan pero tan amable conmigo.

No sé si te merezca pero…si entraste en mi vida supongo que es para hacerme mejor persona, y lo logras, de verdad lo logras.

Mis manos desabrochan tus jeans y bajan la cremallera, te lo quito de otro tirón. Estas perfecta, te ves tan jodidamente adorable de esta manera. Noto que tus manos también tocan mi abdomen y me regalan caricias, sonrió ante tu acción, me quitas mis jeans más rápido de lo que yo lo hice.

Rozo con mis dedos tu intimidad, me siento insegura.

- Hazlo – me dices.

- No se si deba Cupcake – respondo.

No me respondes simplemente me besas, y me susurras al oído.

- Ambas sabemos que ya es hora.

Tienes tanta razón.

_**And it's your lips**__** – Haces que tus labios sean.**__**  
**__**So kisseable**__** – Tan besables.**__**  
**__**And your kiss**__** – Y tus besos.**__**  
**__**unmeassable – Tan imperdibles.**__**  
**__**Your finger tips**__** – Y tus dedos.**__**  
**__**So it's searchable**__** - Tan acariciables.**__**  
**__**And your eyes**__** – Y tus ojos.**__**  
**__**Irresistible – Irresistibles.**_

Continuo con mis actos, ya decidida no había vuelta atrás. Retire tu ultima prenda, beso esa tu zona aun con más delicadeza me sorprende lo húmeda que estas. No sabía que podía causarte tanta excitación, pero aun así sonrió porque mi parte egocéntrica actúa sobre mí.

Sé que yo también estoy tan excitada como tú, pero con solo oír como repites mi nombre cuando mi lengua recorre tu intimidación es suficiente para calmarla, con cuidado introduzco mis dedos dentro de ti no quiero lastimarte, cuando se trata de ti me paso de sobreprotectora porque sé que eres lo más preciado de mi vida.

Aumento mi fricción con cada minuto que pasa, continuo besándote, mi mano libre está entrelazando dedos con los tuyos. En cuanto terminas con un sonoro gemido te veo a los ojos sonriendo, eres tan irresistible Carly…o al menos así lo eres para mí.

_**Is in your lips**__** – Esta en tus labios.**__**  
**__**And in your kiss**__** – Y en tus labios.**__**  
**__**Is in your touch**__** - Esta en tus caricias.**__**  
**__**And your finger tips**__** – Y en tus dedos.**__**  
**__**And it's in all the things**__** – Y en todas las cosas**__**  
**__**In all the things**__** – Y otras cosas.**__**  
**__**And make you who you are**__** – Que te hacen ser quien eres**__**  
**__**And your eyes**__** – Y tus ojos.**__**  
**__**Irresistible – Irresistibles.**_

A la mañana siguiente todo mi mundo lo siento equilibrado, ya tengo las respuestas a mis preguntas. No hay nadie más en mi vida que me haga sentir lo que tu provocas en mí, porque está en toda tu, nadie podría reemplazarte porque mi corazón ya me lo robaste quizás desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Y es por ello que ninguna de nuestras relaciones ha funcionado, fue porque nuestros corazones se pertenecían desde hace mucho tiempo y estaban esperando a ser juntados.

Siento que te mueves, te encuentras recostada en la parte superior de mi pecho, me besas en los labios suavemente, tus dedos acarician mi brazo, tus piernas se encuentran enredadas a las mias y me miras con esa mirada tan irresistible.

- Te amo – pronuncio de la nada.

Aferras más aun tu cuerpo al mío, lo único que nos cubre es la sabana morada de tu cama.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo? – cuestionas.

- Supongo que no encontraba el momento adecuado y…era también porque…soy demasiado estúpida y lenta para darme cuenta de las cosas obvias – contesto.

Tu sonríes.

- Pero así estúpida y lenta…Te amo más que a nada Sam – me confiesas.

- Yo también te amo más que nada Carly – digo sonando sincera y es lo que estoy siendo.

- Quien diría que la fría y salvaje Samantha Puckett pudiera decir cosas tan lindas – comentas burlándote de mí.

- ¡Oye! Tu eres la principal causa para que diga esas cursilerías – me defiendo.

- ¿Ósea que tengo poder sobre ti? - preguntas ridículamente.

- Lo tienes pero dejando estas tonterías de lado. ¿Qué desayunaremos?

Sueltas una risa.

- Tocino y amor, Sam.

- Eso suena bien – respondo finalmente para volver a besarte. Eres tan irresistible para mi Carly.

* * *

**N/A.- Yeah! Me siento como una super nova, no se porque xD en fin…que tal? Estuvo demasiado cursi? Pasional? Meloso? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Bueno cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, trate de hacerlo lo mas tierno posible pero júzguenlo ustedes. Los reviews son muy bien recibidos. Se cuidan lectores, pronto volveré con una conti de uno de mis fics.**


End file.
